psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Ddstretch
__FORCETOC__ Welcome Mostly Zen (talk) * Many thanks for the welcome and the suggested links to read. I am in the process of exploring them now (as you can perhaps see!) DDS talk 00:13, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ---- You used to live in Cheshire... Hi Ddstretch, I am Tom Michael, one of the Admins here. I lived in Alsager for about 7 years while I was at school. I'm living in Birmingham now, studying for my final year psychology. My university, Newman College, has its degrees authenticated/recognised by Leicester Uni, but I have never been there. It sounds as though it has a good reputation though, so I am glad. Just saying hi and welcome really, and that I'm glad you want to join our project. If you have any queries, please call my my user talk page. We are at an early stage in this project (5 months into it) and so things are just starting to get well organised. Hope you enjoy being part of our fledgling community. Tom Mostly Zen (talk) 16:01, 24 July 2006 (UTC) PS, here are some other useful links: * Hello Tom, thanks for the message. I was born in Crewe and lived in Haslington for the first 8 years of my life. I returned to Stoke-on-Trent to live in 2002, and so I knew Alsager both from years ago (hazy memories these) and more recently (more clear memories.) We used to sometimes walk from Haslington to Alsager via Holmshaw Lane (which we always called "The Umpshers" and Oakhanger to visit a teacher who lived there. Thanks for the message. I know quite a few people in the actual psychology department at Leicester University: Prof. Andrew Colman and Dr Raph Gillett perhaps the most. I'm not sure if you get to interact with any of the staff there at all. Anyway, thanks. DDS talk 00:13, 25 July 2006 (UTC) : Yes its a nice part of the country around Alsager and Haslington, especially when its nice and sunny :) ---- What I like to see is a good CV!!! Adding to the chorus of welcome, I am really glad you have joined us. Any help at all in matters statistical and mathematical is greatly to be appreciated. For my money the acceptance of the wiki as a genuine vehicle for reputable science depends on us having a firm base in this area. If we can get the research methods and statistics side upgraded and of practical use to students and teachers it will go a long way to winning people over. Had you had any plans in that direction? We welcome your wider interests as well as they complement the rest of us. Do settle in and feel free to contact us - we are a friendly bunchLifeartist 19:28, 24 July 2006 (UTC) * Thanks for the welcome. I got here from wikipedia, browsing through some of the psychology articles to see if I could offer anything, but this site seems a better one for specifically psychology-related issues. I'm thinking I could offer some contributions in a few areas of research methods and statistics as well as a few others, but I don't want to "tread on anyone's toes". I have other calls on my time at the moment, and so I'm not sure I can work intensively, but I will do the best I can, if that is of any help? I'd like to start with some of the basics of research design. This is because too much emphasis on statistics tends (in my experience) to overshadow and even drown out equally important issues that need to be dealt with appropriately prior to statistical issues in any kind of research. I'm not sure if or how you will all read my replies to you here, but I'll add them in my own talk page in anticipation of you all reading them. Once again, many thanks. David : DDS talk 00:13, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :: Hi David, don't worry about treading on anyones toes, our project is still in its early days, so articles which you may want to edit may not have many contributors yet. The thing to do is to check the article history. If the article only has one or two edits, its likely its just been copied over from Wikipedia as a placeholder article. What we really want to do is to re-write these articles, adding solid academic references. :: If I were to come across an article you had edited, I would check the history, see who you were (and where your specialisms lay) before I edited the article. In this case I would most likely leave most of what you had written unchanged (as you're far more experienced than me). I would probably link the article to other related articles which I might be aware of and you were not, or I might add some further references or links to external resources. In this way, we make each other aware of further information that we would not have been aware of otherwise. There's little point though in an undergrad re-writing something a professional academic has spent time on. This is why these user pages are good. :: By all means, add some work on research design. You can also add links to any papers you may have published in .pdf format if you want. Theres nothing wrong in promoting your own work, if all academics came to our site and did just that, it would quickly become a first class resource. :: Enjoy yourself here and don't worry about how much you contribute. Everyone contributing just a little helps very much indeed. Mostly Zen (talk) 07:31, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::hi David Just to echo what Zen says relax and enjoy the experience. We are all learning from each other and we very much welcome your input. I've added my comments on the discussion forum. My advice is go ahead at your own speed developing the research methods area, we will do what we can to add to what you do. If you develop it to encompass the statistics and mathematics section then well help change the templates etc if you let us know when you are ready. This is truly a collaborative editing project and we are happy to work with youLifeartist 22:11, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Structure of the Wiki Index Hi David, I have moved your discussion to here: Forum:Structuring_the_Wiki which is part of our general discussion forum. (Linked to from Discussion Forum in the community box, on the left hand side of the screen). I really like your suggestions, and have replied properly there. I moved the discussion because the Main Page talk page is really just for the content on the main page. Yes the indexing is mentioned there, so we will need to update it after we make changes as you have suggested, but changing the structure of the indexing itself deserves to be discussed in its own forum. Mostly Zen (talk) 17:54, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Just a note Good work on the research methods section. Just a note - the form for page names is Capitalised first word and the rest lowercase unless it is a proper Name. Ive corrected what i can for now that doesnt interfere with created articles. Youll get used to the quirksLifeartist 15:03, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Welcome Hi David! This is Jaywin, one of the administrators. Welcome! Good work so far at research methods. If you need something, feel free to leave a message on my Talk Page. Feel free to check out Category:Psychology Wikians by interest, and see if there are one or more categories that you'd like to add to your User Page. If a category or categories of interest don't exist that suit you, feel free to make new ones! I noticed from your User Page that sociobiology is one of your interests. You'll see from my User Page that evolution and human behavior, in general, is my primary interest. I'm curious to know if you're generally supportive of that perspective, critical of it, or some mixture of both. I'm just curious, because as I'm sure you are already fully aware of, that particular topic tends to, shall we say, stir up just a wee bit of controversy! Anyways, again welcome! Have a good one. Jaywin 16:10, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Categories Hi David, I hope things are going well with you. I'm just here to update you on whats happening with our new Category system, which we are in the long (and slow) process of sorting out. Have a look at these 2 forums: * Forum:Categories_-_How_to_use_them * Forum:Category_Tree One we have sorted out how to use the categories properly, we will copy the forum discussions to their own pages on the Psychology Wiki, a page for the Category Tree and a page on How to use Categories. At the moment, its such a big task, that it deserves its own forum to discuss it. Please help in any way you can, as your contributions will help our goal of unifying psychology knowledge to succeed. Mostly Zen (talk) 21:27, 30 July 2006 (UTC) PS: You are far more qualified than me to structure this wiki, due to your academic career. I've basically set up the idea for the skeleton, but will probably leave most of the structuring to Lifeartist and Jaywin (and people like yourself). I am going to concentrate on attracting new contributors, welcoming them to the site, and improving the help pages and 'how to' guides on the site. Please let me know what you want to do with the structuring and feel free to 'take charge' of the project along with the others if decide its a job you would find interesting. Lifeartist feels this is one of our most important tasks with regard to the unification of psychology knowledge. Mostly Zen (talk) 21:27, 30 July 2006 (UTC)